In light of previous research which suggests a non-pathological, culturally-based understanding of black family dynamics, the proposed study is designed to increase our knowledge about the processes in black family life which are seen as relevant to mental health in black people. The strategy is to provide additional information on black families with typical stresses and internal relationships and to examine the ways the features in black families serve as support systems which allow the family and its members to deal with the day-to-day task of family and individual well-being. Specifically, the investigation proposed herein will reflect two research aims. First, it will study the special way in which the internal features of black families influence what is considered or defined as a family crisis. Secondly, it will provide new information about the process by which black families internally resolve these crises and the variable relationships between features in black family life and crisis resolution. Data will be collected principally through interview schedules, questionnaires and video recordings of family discussions.